The Eighth Deadly Sin
by Diyingheart55
Summary: Ena Is the daughter of Meliodas. After the sins were blamed for the death of the grand master he left her behind. She was left alone to raise herself. After ten years she finally found her father but she no longer wants to be reunited with him. She wants the answers she has been denied for ten years.
1. How it started

"Daddy, Daddy" I yell when I see my father on his way home. He has been gone for a month. He is in his armor with his helmet under his arm. He is small but still doubles my size at seven years old. He has a wide smile on his face when he sees me.  
"How is my little angel?" He says scooping me up and putting his arm under my legs.  
I giggle as I look at him. "I'm great. I had so much fun with Gilthunder and Hauser." I giggle. "We were training they had swords and I had a staff. I beat them both one on one."  
"Why do you spend so much time with the boys? Why not spend time with the princesses?" He asks as he cares me into the house.  
"I like Veronica, but I accidentally hurt her last time we played," I say with a sad look. "And I helped Elizabeth make a flower crown yesterday," I say with a smile.  
"You did? I bet it was pretty, but how did you hurt Veronica?" He asks curiously.  
"She made me mad saying that me and Hauser were a couple and I broke her wooden sword when I hit it and my staff hit her in the head," I say blushing.  
"You must be very careful. You are stronger than the other kids." He says then gives me a smile. "Now how about we cook some dinner?"  
"Yay," I say as he sets me down.  
We laugh and make each other laugh as we make dinner. At one point I even though some of the food at his face. While we ate there as even more laughs and stories of the mission he just finished. Then he told me a story as he puts me to bed.  
"Do you know what tomorrow is?"  
"It is the celebration of the day Linones was built."  
"Yes, I'm supposed to meet the Grand Master" My face falls. "and after that, we will go around and enjoy the festival together." I smile brightly at him while he tucks me in. "Now it is time to go to sleep, My little angel." He kisses me on the head then pulls back.  
"Goodnight Daddy. I love you." I yawn.  
"I love you too, Ena." He answers as he ruffles my pink short hair.  
The next day I didn't realize anything was wrong at first. I sat there waiting and waiting. Once it was late in the afternoon I got curious. Leaving I went out into the town away from my home on the edge of the forest. What I found made my blood run cold. The corpses of many holy knights lay before me around a tower. The buildings were falling apart. It was a horrendous sight.  
"What happened here?" I hear a boy a few years older than me ask.  
"The seven deadly sin killed them. They betrayed the realm."  
No, I turn and run back to my home. No I refuse to believe it. I slam the door behind me. No, there is no reason he would do this. I run towards my dad's room. No, he won't. I'm greeted to and empty room  
 **And after we will enjoy the festival together.**  
His words from last night replay in my head. No he would not have left me alone. I fall to the ground crying. Little did I know that day changed the rest of my life.


	2. Finally Found You

Before I start I would like to say that Ena looks a lot like her mother Liz with long pink hair. She does not cover her left eye. Her fringe looks more like Meliodas' and she wears it in a ponytail. She has Meliodas' green eyes. She wears an outfit similar to Diane, but it is black with two vertical white line down the seams and she carries a small bag over one shoulder. Also her hands and arms are covered in black armor to her elbow. She wears black heeled boots. Her weapon is a holy relic black staff with intricate marking on it. She is the same height as Elizabeth.

I'm walking through the dark forest, looking for the man that left me ten years ago. I look at the full moon above my head. Where is he? I heard he was heading this way. I start getting frustrated.  
 _Calm down child he is right over that hill._  
The voice in my head says sternly to me. I take a deep breath. Focusing I sense three powerful magical sources. Along with one that has yet to realize it. How could I have missed that? Walking over the hill I see a strange building in the middle of the clearing. With a giant girl in pigtails lying asleep beside it. Looking at her leg I see the red snake engraved in her leg. It was Diane the serpent sin of envy. She must be with him there is no way that she wouldn't be with all the rumors going around lately. I sit down on the edge of the clearing so I will still be hidden.  
 _What do you think you are doing? Go over there right now and kick his ass._ the voice says impatiently.  
 _I'm waiting until morning, that way he can get a good look at me and see what he did._ I respond in my head.  
Maniacal laughter sounds in my head. _You granddaughter can be so stupid,_ he pauses for a moment _but either way, he will suffer._  
I doze off, but the shaking ground wakes me up. Watching I notice Diane walks away from the building. Stretching a yawn escapes my mouth and I grab my staff and start walking up to the building. I knock once with no answer. When I raise my hand to knock again then door is slowly opened. A girl with silver long hair a pink shirt and a blue mini skirt opens the door. Also I take notice of the earring in her left ear. So this was princess Elizabeth. To bad she is not what I'm looking for. The bounty on her would have funded me for a long time.  
She gives me a nervous smile before she speaks. "Hello, is there something I can do for you?"  
"Yes, I was just on my travels passing through when I saw this building. I was wondering is this a tavern?" I say with a fake kind smile.  
"Yes, it is." She says in her gentle voice.  
"Do you mind making a meal for a weary traveler this early in the morning? I will pay handsomely."  
"Oh, alright." She steps aside and lets me in. "I will go get sir Ban and sir Meliodas." I nod my head. Taking a seat and setting my staff beside me. After a moment a tall built man with white hair comes in yawning and rubbing the back of his neck. His violet eyes open to land on me. Ban the fox sin of greed. He looks exactly how I remember him.  
"What is a customer doing here this early let alone in the middle of nowhere?" He glares at me.  
"Bad Ban." There is a slight thump noise and I look behind the man for the joyful carefree voice. Meliodas the dragon sin of wrath, and my father. He looks exactly how I remember, down to that goofy grin. How can he look so happy after he left me? My fist tightens on the table.  
"Are you alright?" I hear Elizabeth's sweet voice beside me.  
I quickly put my smile back on. "Oh yes, I'm just hungry. I have been traveling for a long time."  
Meliodas looks at me for a moment. "Yeah Ban, why don't you cook something up for us." He then pours some drinks and comes over to sit beside me. "Here you go."  
"Thank you," I say making sure to keep my smile in place. Making sure that none of my anger comes out.  
 _What are you waiting for? He is right there in arms reach.  
Not yet, let me do this how I want to._ I yell at my grandfather's voice in my head.  
 _Very well  
_ "So tell me are you a holy knight?" I notice the blonde boy looking at my staff.  
"Oh no, I could never be one of them. But my father was one. The most powerful one to be exact." Meliodas opens his mouth to answer when Ban puts the food in front of us. Everyone seems excited. It is quiet for a moment while everyone is eating. "This is delicious Ban."  
"Ahh, it's nothing." He shrugs it off and keeps eating.  
"So what do you do if you are not a knight?" The pig asks.  
"You can talk?" I ask in a calm voice.  
"Yes is that a problem?"  
"No just interesting. To answer you question I'm a bounty hunter." I say with a smile.  
Everyone in the room stiffens "isn't that hard work for a girl?" Ban asks trying to recover.  
"No, I have been stronger than most all my life. I was left on my own when I was young. So to get by I used my strength to make money. Killing monsters for villages, that kind of things." I feel Meliodas' eyes on me again.  
"So you said your father was a holy knight? Who is he?" Meliodas asks.  
I sigh I was hoping to wait a little longer. "I was hoping to finish this meal before we got to this part. It's been so long since I had a good meal." I make a sad face. This is the first meal I actually wanted to eat in years.  
"Got to want?" The princess asks. Giving a quizzical look with her one eye.  
"To this, princess" Everyone's face shows signs of shock, but sadly are too slow to react. "Shadow chain" Out of the shadows comes black chains to wrap around Ban, Elizabeth, and the talking pig.  
"Let them go." Meliodas yells.  
I stand up grabbing my staff. "Don't worry I'm not interested in them. This is just to make sure they don't interfere."  
"What do you want?" I see that he is still acting like a carefree boy and my jaw tightens.  
I lower my head so I am staring down into the eyes so similar to my own. "You asked me who my father is. Well, Meliodas it is you." I say the last part slowly as I let it sink in.  
"Ena?" He seems shocked.  
"Wait Captain you have a daughter?" Ban yells as Elizabeth gasps in surprise.  
He does not answer he just keep looking at me. I let out a dark chuckle as I straighten up. "Yes daddy, it is your precious little girl that you left all alone ten years ago." I narrow my gaze at him. "But this is not a happy reunion." This seems to snap out of his reprieve. "Let's take this outside, I kinda like this place." He simply nods his head.  
We walk outside and I bring the others along floating behind us. Once I felt we were far enough away I set the three chained up down gently. I look at my father looking at me calmly and all the anger and despair I have felt through the years rise within me.  
 _Show him how you felt, show him your true colors my little demon._  
An evil smirk comes on my face. I use my speed to get behind him, but he blocks my staff with a broken sword. I continue my attacks and all he does is block my attacks. "Stop holding back or this won't be any fun," I yell at him.  
"I'll stop holding back when you do." He cocks his head to the side and smiles.  
"Fine then. Piercing Shadow." I point my staff at him and my shadow goes racing towards him with sharp ends.  
He glances all of the shadows with his blade and yells out. "Full counter" but instead of them coming back at me they continue on. Three thin shadows go through his shoulder to stick out the other side. He looks at me shocked.  
"Sorry did I forget to mention that my magic is not affected by full counter. It's called Shadow, and it is only limited by my imagination."  
"Sir Meliodas" The princess screams.  
A bright smile comes on his face and he turns around to her. "Don't worry Elizabeth. I would never lose to my daughter."  
A dark smile comes on my face as he turns around. Charging at him full speed I try to punch him full force. Our fist collide making a shockwave that shakes the trees around us. He smiles at me. "When did you get so powerful?"  
"A lot changes in ten years." I strike out with my staff, missing  
There is a whistle to my right. "I thought I was the only one to take his punches and be okay. This chick is on a whole other level."  
I bring my staff down on top of him for him to dodge. The impact on the ground makes a huge crater. He then lands a kick to my stomach making me go flying. I go through a few trees before I land. A small sliver of blood flows out of my lips. Meliodas is in front of me as I stand. Before he can attack me again I send him flying upward with my staff. I jump in the air above him bringing my staff down on his face. He lands in a gigantic crater in the ground.  
"Captain!" I hear before the earth shakes. Looking up I see Diane. "What have you done to the Captain?" She tries to punch me but I dodge and head back to the other three. "I'm not letting you get away!"  
She follows me back to the others where the Princess calls out to me. "Ena, why do you want to hurt your father?"  
I just laugh in reply. "What happened to you, my little angel?" I turn around to see Meliodas' bleeding shoulder, bloody hair, and smiling face.  
"Don't call me that. I'm not you little anything anymore. You left me alone." I scream at him  
 _"_ I thought it was best for you not to grow up with a fugitive." He has a concerned look on his face.  
A dark chuckle comes from my mouth. "After you, seven were marked as criminals I was to by association. I was seven years old and day after day holy knights coming to the door to take me to the dungeons." I feel my heart rate rise with my anger.  
"The king would have never allowed it." He finally loses his carefree attitude as he yells at me.  
"He was told I was dead." _Calm down or you will lose yourself._ The voice says in my head as I take a deep breath. "You have no idea what I have been through, and it is all because you abandoned me." I look at the five of them to see the others staring me in shock. But my father looks at the ground shaking in rage.  
Next thing I know there is a pain in my back. I turn my head to see that the blonde boy has slashed my back with his broken sword. It is obvious he lost control for a moment, but now he is frozen on spot staring at my exposed left shoulder.  
I sigh. "You were not supposed to see that. I guess we will continue this another time." The wound was very deep and I can feel the blood loss starting to affect me. Snapping my fingers the chains holding the others disappears. Within a moment Ban stands in front of me.  
"Whoa, now you just can't leave like that." He has a playful voice as he speaks.  
"Ena, why do you have that mark?" I lazily look over my shoulder for one of my eyes to connect with matching green ones. He stares intensely at me demanding the answer.  
"I made a grave sin in the eyes of others and forced to take the mark."  
He looks away first. "Ban let her go, Captain's orders."  
The immortal man steps aside and I walk past. As I go I feel them staring at the mark. A red scorpion the mark of the sin of despair.


	3. How Did It Turn Out Like This

Meliodas' POV  
After Ena had long walked away I still stare after her. She looks so much like Liz, even more than Elizabeth. How can my bright shining girl turn into the girl that was before me? She was angry, dark, and most of all sad. There was an overwhelming sadness radiating off of her, no matter how she tried to hide it. Why did I lost it and attacked her? And that mark...

"Sir Meliodas, are you alright?" I hear Elizabeth's gentle voice pull me out of my splendor.  
"Yeah let's head back to Hawk's mom and go to the necropolis." I spin the broken sword and put it in the scabbard.  
"Captain, who was that girl?" Diane asks as we start heading back. I don't answer but keep walking.  
"I have some questions too, Captain," Ban states seriously.  
I look back over my shoulder. "I'll explain when we get to the boar's hat"  
We make it to the boar's hat and I go to my room. I go to the dresser and open the drawer and pull out and old picture frame. In it is a picture of me holding a small girl with pink hair and green eyes in a blue dress. How did this girl smiling so brightly at me turn into the one from earlier? Heading back outside I see Ban, Hawk and Elizabeth sit on Hawk's mom's back while Diane walks beside us.  
"So are you going to tell us what's going on?" Hawk snorts out.  
"Yes, I guess I have hidden it long enough. Here this is a picture of her from right before we became criminals." I hand the picture to them to pass around.  
"She seems very familiar," Elizabeth says confused and the others nod in agreement.  
"That's because she would play with you, Gilthunder, and the other princess back then." I give her a light hearted smile.  
"Why did you never tell us you had a daughter?" Diane looks at me with a pout face.  
"I wanted her to have a normal life. The only ones that knew were The king, Zaratras, Dreyfus , and Hendrickson. That way they would watch her when we were on a mission."  
"What was she talking about when she said you left her?" Ban looks at me with his violet eyes.  
"After I escaped from the dungeon, where I found Hawk, I decided that I should leave her be. That it was not good for such a young child to be in such a situation. So I left her without seeing her or telling her anything thinking that the ones that knew would take care of her." My fist shakes at what little she told us. "But apparently I was wrong. I will find out who made her take that mark and who made her become this way."  
"Why did you let her go?" Ban's eyes narrow as he looks at me.  
"She said we would finish this another time. We will see her again. For now, let's just worry about finding King." Without another word, I walk into the bar. I will make sure she does not have any more pain.


	4. Memories

Ena POV  
After I'm out of sight I run until I'm far enough away. They shouldn't sense me here. I focus on the wound on my back and black smoke rises from the wound as it knits itself together.  
 _Well, that could have gone better_ Rings out in my head.  
 _I know all right_ I ruffle my pink hair in annoyance  
 _It was nice to see his pained expression when he saw your little secret._ Dark laughter echoes through my brain.  
 _I may not have succeeded but he still will suffer from the small amount of information I gave him._  
A sigh comes out of my lips. "Now I have to get new clothes," I say to myself. I start heading to the nearest town as memories of the past come to mind.  
After the sins had been named criminals a deep despair had fallen upon me. After a month had gone by of not seeing or hearing from my father I realized he was not coming for me. Then the holly knights started coming. They said I was a criminal and needed to be taken in. That first night is when I discovered my magic.  
 **I sat on the kitchen floor hugging my knees to my chest. The realization that I was all alone had hit me had. Every pan and drawer had been thrown in my temper. The tears had stopped but the hole in my being remained. It has been hours since I had settled in my spot on the floor, but sleep would not claim me. Then a voice reached my ears the first I had heard in a month.**  
 **"Do you really think that a mage lives here?" A man asks.  
"I know what you mean. Why would someone so powerful be living way out here?" The second man let out a sigh. "Anyway keep your guard up. They said that she disguises herself as a young girl."  
I hear the front door creak open, and they enter the house. My muscles do not move. I did not care just wished to be around people. When they walk into the room I faintly recognized them as holy knights. Next thing I know there is a pain in my side and I have been thrown across the room. Slowly I push myself off the floor as I cough up blood contracting to the polished wood floor.  
"Ha, she is not that powerful" One with blonde hair says. He kicks me again in the stomach, making me fall again.  
"You think that you can help the sins." The other picks me up by my pink hair. I do not struggle as he lifts me up to look at my face. "She seems, empty, like there is nothing left inside her." He then throws me out the back door. They walk out the door and over to me.  
My view of the darkening clouded sky is blocked by the blonde's dark smile. He places his foot on my chest and presses down. My breath comes out as choked gurgle as blood continues to come out of my mouth. "Well, it will be easy to take this doll into custody. It's what the criminal gets for helping the sins."  
"What do...you... mean helping... the sins?" I asked in between hitched breath.  
He laughs "Don't play dumb we know you helped the seven deadly sins go into hiding"  
A sudden rage comes through me. Not only did my father leave me but he made them do this to me. I close my eyes. After a moment I feel something drip on my check. Opening my eyes. I see dark thin spikes sticking out of the ground and into the now dead holy knights. Next, the spikes fling the knight off me.  
With the dead knights behind me, I go further into the forest behind the house. There is no point to stay here. I have nothing. Suddenly the cloud's promise of rain comes, making me and the ground under my bare feet wet. I didn't know where I was going, and it didn't matter.  
**Something inside of me snapped that day. There was nothing left of me. Day after day I would wander, having no idea where I was going. The knights keep coming and every time I would kill them. Not feeling a thing with their deaths. But they were not the only ones. Anyone that would threaten me. I killed several farmers who thought I was a demon and attacked me.  
I no longer cared, about the knights, the people, or if I died. There was nothing left inside me. All I wanted was to be alone with my sadness. I went months with barely any sleep and I had stopped eating. One day I passed out into a deep sleep and that is when they took me into the dungeons. The memory of when I awake will never leave me.  
 **I awake from a deep slumber with excruciating pain. A blood curling scream leaves my mouth as the shadowed spikes strike out. The pain in my shoulder turns into a bearable pain and I hear a dark chuckle above me.  
"So you don't have true control of your power yet you were able to kill all those knights. You are stronger than I thought."  
I turn to look over my shoulder to see, through my tears, Hendrickson standing above me. His foot planted on my back. He had a dark smile and a black bladed knife in his hand. "What do you want?" I say in a rough voice from the scream and lack of use.  
"That glare is scary." He says sarcastically. "Well, you see my little Ena I want to make you into a weapon. And use your blood to make any army."  
"Why would my blood be any different than another person?"  
A twisted smile comes on his face. "Oh, so Meliodas never told you. Your father is part of the demon clan. Making you also part of the clan. Not only that but you seem to hold some powers of a goddess." He gives me a moment to let this sink in before continuing. "I have no idea who your mother is, but you should not exist."  
I turn away to look at the floor again. Why was I born? Why will the world not let me die? All I want is to die.** **The immense pain returns and I struggle to get away. "Sit still I'm almost done." After a few minutes, he pulls back and looks at his handiwork on my shaking body. "There now you are marked as the scorpion sin of despair." I glance at him confused. "I told the king about your killing spree and he decided to call you this, even though he believes you are dead now." He laughs as he leaves me in the dungeon.  
My brain ignores this new and different Hendrickson and the pain to start blacking out again.  
** ** _That stupid son of mine should not have left you._** **I gasp as the edges of my vision goes black.** ** _Hmm seems you can hear me now. It's nice to finally get to talk to my granddaughter._** **I hear a deep chuckle as I'm finally claimed by unconsciousness.  
** That was the first time that I heard my grandfather's voice in my head. The next two years passed of Henderson force feeding me since I still refused to eat. Somehow he had a stone that protected him from my magic. Henderson also would perform experiments with me and my blood. He would try to make me use my powers, but I would only do it when I felt like it. He eventually gave me cataclysm, my staff. It is unique as it can withstand either clan's power I use. Although to this day, I can only use the demon clan's power. Also, the deep engravings at each end enhance my shadows.  
Grandfather taught me how to use my powers. He would talk to me. Despite being alone in that dungeon it felt like he was there beside me. He told me about my father when he was with the demon clan. He also told me about his immortality curse and for some reason, it was passed to me. It explained why I wouldn't die even though I would starve myself for an endless amount of time.  
Knowing that I could not die my depression got worse. There was no end to my pathetic existence. Then my grandfather explained something to me. Everything that happened was because my father had left me behind. When the realization hit me I broke out of the dungeon and started my search for my father. Now that I found him he will not get away.


	5. I Tried to Protect You

Ena POV  
I'm sitting at the edge of the forest as the idiots sit, laugh, and drink. They don't even notice I'm here. I notice a kid with a floating pillow. I remember being forced to spar with him the day before I escaped. A gasp comes from my mouth when they call him king. No way in hell. He is so small, skinny, and young. My doubt is taken away when he transform into a human form. The one I am used to.  
"In any case, we will have to get your sacred treasures back, that is if you're serious about saving the realm," King says shrugging his shoulders.  
Elizabeth then asks about her sisters and I decide it is time to show myself. I stand up and stretch. Grabbing my staff I slowly walk towards them. "Shadow chains" I call out.  
All except my father are captured by my chains. "not this again." Ban drunkenly slurs.  
"Oh hey Ena, you came back," Meliodas says in a cheerful voice.  
I notice king staring at my staff intensely. "You're that little girl that Hendrickson made me spar with seven years ago." He said instead of asked.  
"It's nice to see you again King," I say with a mocking bow.  
"So you know the Captain's daughter?" Diane asks King.  
The boy's eyes widen and then looks at the blonde. "You have a daughter?" He yells out.  
Meliodas just nods his head once then asks his own question. "How do you know her King."  
"When I was ten and still captive I was forced to spar with him. It was the only thing they could do unless I was to fight the Grand Masters. I had already proven that normal holy knights were no match for me."  
"How is that?" The blonde tilts his head to the side.  
"What number was it?" I say to myself. "Oh, right rule number three 'A sin shall ask no questions of another's sin'" I say looking into each of their eyes.  
"But you are not a sin," Elizabeth says.  
"That is where you are wrong, princess. Despite your father thinking, I was dead when he named me as the eighth sin. I am still a sin. The scorpion sin of despair. I was marked against my will."  
For just a moment there is an uncontrollable rage in my father's eyes then it changes to a sadness. "What happen to you, Ena?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know, but I have my own questions." I raise my staff up "Shadow Weapon." I call out and on the top end of my staff the blade of an ax forms.  
"Be careful Captain that is a sacred treasure," King calls out.  
I bring the now ax down on him but he blocks it with his broken sword. He stands strong but the ground beneath him begins to crumble. I ruthlessly attack him slowly pushing him back. I give one attack with all my might sending him flying.  
"She has so much physical power." I hear King say in disbelief.  
"What do you expect from a child of the caption," Ban says still slurring. I ignore them and run after my father.  
After a few minutes, I find him coming out of a tree trunk. I attack him again and growl. "I want answers."  
"What do you want to know?" He says with a smile on his face.  
"Are you really part of the demon clan?"  
"Yes"  
"Who is my mother?"  
"Liz"  
"What was she?"  
"A druid"  
"Then why was I told that I have powers of a goddess?"  
"I don't know"  
"What am I?"  
"Half demon, half human."  
Each time I ask a question I will attack him again and I feel tears start to flow down my face.  
 _You need to calm down girl you are starting to lose yourself.  
I don't care_ I scream out in my mind.  
I cry out in agony as I send him back towards the others. I follow him and as I enter the clearing I feel something behind me. "shadow weapon" Dagger like shadow come forth and stops the daggers king was about to attack me with. "Stay out of this. I don't want to fight you. This is between me and my father." I scream glaring daggers at the other sins, that are still stuck in my chains. The group shrinks away from me.  
"Don't worry guys I'll be okay," Meliodas says as he comes out of the water. Despite the injury to his arm he smiles at me. "She won't really hurt me."  
"Yes, I will. I hate you. You left me alone to my fate. To a fate where I wanted to die and couldn't. I didn't eat for a whole year and didn't die. Then when I was captured they would force food down my throat. It is all your fault. I hate everything about you." I yell tears still streaming down my face. Every sin stares at me in horror. They do not believe what I just said. But the blonde just slowly walks towards me with his bangs hiding his face.  
I'm shocked when he reaches out and wipes some of the tears from my face. "Then why are you crying?"  
With that small touch and those words, I lose myself to the darkness within me.  
Meliodas' POV  
I do my best to hide my rage at what she said to happen to her. She does not need to see that. It will only send her further away. But when I touch her, something snapped. Her eyes turned black and the demon clan mark appears on her forehead. The next moment happens in a blur. She drops her staff and punches me in the face with everything she has.  
I pull myself out of the dirt to see her sniffing the others, but even in this form, she does not care about them. "Ena don't let the darkness consume you," I yell out trying to bring her back.  
A deep laugh comes from her mouth. "Ena is no longer in here. She lost herself. To be honest I didn't want this to happen to my granddaughter. I warned her to calm down. But if this is what it takes to break you, son so be it." The voice is that of a man and one I recolonize.  
"Get out of her. Stop controlling her." I yell letting some of my anger show in my voice.  
He laughs again with Ena's mouth. "I am not controlling her. I'm merely talking through her, in this state."  
Next, there is two black angel like wings sticking out of her back. If they were white I would say they were the wings of a goddess. She stretches out her wings and in a split second, we are both in the sky. I fight against her choking me to look at her blank face. "Ena come back to me, please." I choke out. She ignores me and throws my back into the ground. Once again I pull myself from out of a crater. She stands on the edge of it just staring at me blankly. I start walking back towards her. "Ena, my little angel, I'm sorry. I didn't think that they would do those things to you. I thought it was for the best." She does not move even though I'm only two feet from her. But a tear slides down her cheek so I keep going. "I wanted you to have a normal childhood. Something I never got. I didn't want you to have to worry about getting caught and constantly looking over your shoulder. I tried to protect you. You are the most important thing in the world to me."  
Her eyes finally change back to their green color and she falls to her knees. She buries her head in her hands and I close the distance between us. I wrap my arms around her and she cries harder into my chest. "I will never leave you again. Now, why don't we pay back the person that did this to you." She nods her head but keeps her head in my chest.  
Ena POV  
After several minutes I collect myself and look up at my father. He gives me a gentle smile then tucks a stray hair behind my ear. "Let's go introduce you properly to the others."  
I wipe my tears away and try to give him a smile. "I would like that." We walk towards them and I pick up my staff along the way. When we get over to them I realize that I did not release them from the chains. "Oh sorry, I forgot." I blush and snap my fingers freeing them.  
"Why didn't you just break free?" The blonde beside me asks with a childish look.  
"We did try." Ban yells agitated. "That girl got some real power." He grabs his ale again.  
"Well, it's not that surprising if she is really your daughter?" King says eyeing us suspiciously.  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Meliodas asks. He sits down next to Elizabeth and motions for me to do the same. I sit away from everyone else. After thinking I hated him for so long and then fighting him it just seems awkward sitting beside him.  
"Well none of us knew you had a daughter. How did you hide it from us? And what about when we went on missions? I just find it hard to believe." He answers.  
"Oh, I wanted her to grow up having a normal childhood. So she would spend a lot of time with the princesses, little Gill, and some other boy I can't remember his name. When we were on missions she would either stay with Dreyfus, Hendrickson, Zaratras, or the King. They were the only ones I told." He pauses and smiles for a second. "You all meet her. You just thought she was someone else's daughter and she was really attached to me. I remember this one time she and this boy decided to play a prank on Ban. She took his weapon and then got him into a fight with a huge burly guy. Ban didn't know that it was her that keep tripping him."  
"That was you." Screamed a drunk Ban.  
"Dad, why did you have to tell that story?" I say blushing.  
"Come here, brat." He stands up and starts stalking towards me. I sigh and snap my fingers a shadow raises and trips the silver haired man. Everyone laughs as he faces plants.  
A small smile comes to my face. The first true smile in a long time. I then turn to the others with a serious look. "Are you really gonna save the realm and over through the holy knights?"  
"Yes, Elizabeth was on a quest to find the sins and save Liones." My father answers.  
"Then I'm in but for more personal reasons." I look up at the stars that are now out.  
"Is what you said true, did they really do that to you?" I look at the giant who gave me a sad look.  
"Yes, a month after the sins were blamed for Zaratras death two knights came for me. They were lied to. They were told I helped you escaped and was disguising myself as a child. After that, I fell into a deep depression and wandered around aimlessly. I didn't eat or sleep and I would pass out occasionally. Then after a year I woke up in a dungeon to this mark being carved into me." My hand lays on the shoulder where the mark was. "I was there for two years and he would force me to eat. I would be held down and he would force my mouth open and shove food down my throat. He had something that made it where he was unaffected by my magic. " I look back up at the stars. "He wanted to make me his ultimate weapon. But that was not the only thing he wanted."  
"What else did he want?" I look to see that Meliodas face hardened with anger.  
"He wanted me to have his children when I got old enough."  
"That is just awful." I hear Elizabeth's gentle voice.  
I give her a sad smile and was about to say something, but I'm interrupted by my father. "Who was it?"  
"I will not tell you yet because you will just rush into to something that you are not prepared for."  
We share a look then he sighs. "Fine but when we go to the castle you will tell me." I nod. "Okay, now it's time for bed." He says with his smile back in place.  
Once I'm left alone in my room and have taken off my armor I hear my grandfather speak to me.  
 _I thought you wanted to hurt him?_  
 _I thought so too_ I rub my face tiredly.  
 _Then why didn't you?_  
 _I realized who really hurt me_  
 _You disappoint me, granddaughter,_ He sighs, _But I won't abandon you you have still proved to be valuable._  
I was about to ask him what he meant by valuable when there is a knock at my door. "Come in," I say wishing people would just leave me alone.  
The princess come into the room. "Lady Ena I came to see if you wanted something to eat. I notice you didn't eat anything outside." She says holding out a plate of meat.  
"No, I'm not really hungry." I sit up on the bed.  
"Alright, I'll just leave it here." She sets it on the nightstand on the bed then pauses for a moment. "I hope that you can come to like it here."  
"Well, I don't know," I answer rubbing the back of my neck.  
Next thing I know she is holding my hand with a sincere look in her eye. "If anyone deserves to be happy, you do. And not only you but all the sins."  
"All I was meaning is that I haven't felt comfortable in a long time." Her eyes soften.  
"Well, I think you might have found a place you can be." She smiles and lets go of my hand "Goodnight Ena." with that she leaves.  
 _She was very sweet_ A feminine voice says in my head. I gasp. _Did you hear me? You can finally hear me. After all these years you can finally hear the light._ She calls out in happiness.  
 _Who are you_  
 _Oh, I'm sorry I'm Thea._ She says happily  
 _What are you doing in my head_ I don't need more voices in my head it is crowded enough  
 _I have always been here you have just preferred to listen to the dark. Not really surprising the dark runs stronger than the light in your blood._  
 _Get out of my granddaughters head goddess_ I hear the familiar voice of my grandfather.  
 _I have more of a right to be here than you. Unlike you, I have been here since her birth. You invade her mind from your prison.  
_ They start bickering in my head. I'm about to scream at them until I hear a yell from the room above me. They become quiet and I go up to the room to find a drunk sleeping Ban cuddling with a struggling King. "Need some help," I ask  
He gives me a pleading look. Sighing I go help pry him from the tall idiot.  
 ****"Thanks," He says in relief.  
"Your welcome." glance at Ban then look back a King. "I'm guessing that you do not want to sleep here with the idiot." He nods his head. "Well, you can come sleep with me if you want."  
He face turns completely red. "No, I could never do that. Especially with the Captain's daughter."  
A light chuckle comes out of my mouth "It's gonna be nothing like that. The bed is really big and you will be sleeping with your clothes on." I state with my hands on my hip. "I don't cuddle, to be honest, the last time I even sleep near anyone was when I lived with my father."  
"Oh well alright." He says still blushing.  
I'm about to walk away from the bed when someone pulls me to them. All I can see is a very muscular naked chest. There is a warm breath on my neck and equally warm arms around my waist. Ban has pulled me into the bed and is cuddling with me. I feel my face turn red. I have never had a man hold me before. Let alone one that is half naked and in bed. And let's just be honest Ban as stupid as he can be is really hot.  
"Ena are you okay?" I hear king ask worriedly.  
"Yeah I'm fine just help me out of this. I don't want to break his arm or something." I say trying to make my blush go down.  
"Oh, master why do you feel so warm and soft." In the next moment, Ban buries his head in my boobs and I snap. I grab him by the skin on his hand making him let go. He lets out a whine then open his eyes to look at me. "Hey, Ena what are you doing in my bed..." He trails off for a minute then smiles when he sees his head is still on my boobs. "Whoa, these are really soft and big."  
"You pervert!" I yell then knee him in the crotch. He groans in pain and I get out of the bed. I grab King by his hood. "Come on king let's go," I say as I drag him through the air. Life is just gonna be weird around these people again.


	6. Old Friends New Relationships

The next day we go to the town Vaizel where it has been said that Diane's hammer Gideon is.  
"A few days ago one of our customers said that a hammer was brought in that was so big that no one could use it." Dad said.  
"Do you think it is Gideon?" Elizabeth asks.

"The hell with that we got to do something about my clothes." Ban asks.  
"Just cover your six pack with an apron." The blonde tells him. I glance at his half naked form with all those muscles and feel my face heats up. I can't even look at him without thinking about a couple nights ago. King notices and is about to say something when my Dad interrupts.  
"What is wrong Ena?" He asks with a curious face.

"Nothing" I say then I hear a deep chuckle. I look to see Ban with an amused smirk. My blush gets deeper and I look away.  
"Ban what did you do to my daughter?" The blonde says with a dark aurora.  
"That's not important right now." The giant slams her fist into the ground shaking it. "Why do I have to stay and mind the bar?" She says crying. I let out the breath I was holding. Never have I been happier for someone to cause a disturbance.  
After Elizabeth cheered Diane up me and the boys head into town. To be honest I still don't feel completely comfortable around them. My nevers also go up surrounded by so many people. It has been a long time since I have been around more than a small group. When I would into towns for my bounty hunting jobs everyone would shy away from me. I would always be quick do the job, get the money, buy some food, and be on my way. King notices my discomfort and tries to distract me, but it does not work very well. I feel someone grab my hand and look down to see my dad smiling at.  
"It's okay we are right here with you."  
"Yeah thanks" I say with a blush. I'm embarrassed that at seventeen and after all this time I still get confornt from my father.  
 _There is no reason to be embarrassed. It is natural to receive comfort from family._ Thea states in my head.  
After a while we figure out that the only way to get the hammer is for one of us to win the festival. On the way over to enter A man the size of three normal guys pick up Meliodas, who is holding king by his hood.  
"This is not a game for children." He says.  
"Put him down right now." I yell at the man putting one hand on my hip and my other holding my staff upon the ground.  
"Hey now this is a festival." A dark blond hair man said as he lowers the first guys arm with his hand. I look at this man. He is strong muscle, but not overly so like the man that picked up my father. He is very handsome with the light smile on his face.  
The bigger man snatchs his arm away. "Who do you think you are? You know my name is Tizue right? I've been the winner of this festival three years in a row." He states proudly then walk away.  
I sigh. What did I do to get into this mess? "Okay then. Man my job has gotten in the way every year until now." I stare at the blonde man. There is just something about him that seems so familiar. "Yeah my dreams of fighting here are coming true at last." He starts to walk away, but stops to smirk a us and I get a good look at his violet eyes. In that moment I recognize who he is. "So let do this you guys."  
My head drops so I'm staring at the ground. It just had to be him. Why couldn't it be someone who wouldn't recognize me? A new wave of doubt and sadness washes over me.  
"What is wrong with her?" I hear Ban ask the others.  
"Yeah, Ena why do you seem upset?" King asks in a gentle voice.  
I look up at the guys staring at me. Running my free hand through my pink hair I close my eyes. "That guy's name is Hauser. He used to play with me and Gil a lot when we were younger. And if he stuck with it he and by the amount of power I sensed he is an holy knight."  
"Oh well it's not like we can just leave Gideon here." Dad says with a smile.  
We enter the tournament. I believe with the four of us one will win. The only problem is that they do not allow weapons, so I have to leave my staff with Hawk.  
The first round was an all out brawl the last eight in the ring moved on. I didn't like being surround by all these guys. The testaneron was heavy in the air as they fought to prove who was stronger and also many of them keep staring at me. All I was doing was making sure that I didn't get knocked out when I felt a hand on my ass.  
I turn around to see a guy I didn't know with a prevy look. "Why don't you just step out of the ring and when I win I'll show you a good time." He says with his hand still on my ass.  
I grab him by the collar And punch him in the face. There is a crunch sound as his nose breaks I pull my arm back to punch him again when I feel a large hand placed gently on my upper arm. "Whoa what did he do to you?" Hauser says as I turn my head to see him.  
I blush and look down. "He grabbed my ass."  
"That is no way to treat a lady." I hear him say glaring at the man still in my clutches.  
I feel a dark auror behind me and turn around to see my dad glaring at the man. "You dare to touch my daughter like that." He says.  
I sigh I guess I should do something before he kills the guy. Throwing the guys towards the edge of the ring a huge ball of people end up flying out. King yells out from behind the people as they fly out of the ring. I didn't realize King was over there and feel kinda guilty for sending that mess his way.  
"Let's see who is left." The small referee yells out. "Seven we are one short." The guys shrill high voice gets on my nerves as he continues. "Oh wait." He points to where the men I just threw out are. When I look over King is floating In the air barely above the ground. The crowd yells out that it is unfair. "I know it's unfair, but he is not using a weapon so I will allow it."  
"You cheated and you still won." Ban snickered behind his hand.  
"Way to cheat." Dad says happily.  
"Do you really think it is cheating?" He asked seeming upset.  
"Don't listen to them. It is your natural ability. It would be like if I used a shadow to pull me back into the ring. Not everyone can do it, but there is no shame in it." He smiles up at me and nods his head.  
We start to head into the building to find out who we were fighting when we hear a familiar voice call out to us. "Captian." Next I know a small, normal sized Diane throws herself in my dad's arms.  
"Ah who are you?"  
"You really can't tell" King yells at him blushing at seeing the girl in Elizabeth's clothes.  
"It's Diane. Now why don't you follow us then we can talk about it in private." I say continuing on my way.  
In the building we draw slots to find out who is fighting who. I am fighting Giramore. Yet another holy knight that could recognize me. Why does the world hate me today? Luckily he did not seem interested in me. He stayed quiet in the corner watching Meliodas, King, and Ban intently.  
The refe then calls out who fights who. Ban picked out the worse names. Eno, Meilof, Bon, and don't even get me started on King's name. Is he trying to get us caught. I just glare at him with my arms crossed. I notice somehow he got his hands on another jacket. Suddenly I remember how warm his skin feels and I blush looking away. When I turn I notice Hauser comes over and stare at the boys and Diane.  
"Hey you that's a big scar on your check. Just like the guy on the wanted poster. And this rugrat with you I'm pretty sure Gil said the captain of the seven deadly sins was a kid." The blonde man then look at me. My body tenses under his gaze. He stares intently at my face. "You just seem familiar, like I knew you a long time ago." There is a long pause. "Nah, no way. sorry about that." He takes one more glance at me then turns around and walks away.  
The tension in my body leaves with a sigh. Luckliy Hauser was never the smartest person. All the other contestants leave the building and turn our attention to Diane.  
She move the ribbon in front of her boobs to reveal a tiny naked princess hiding there. "Princess is that really you?" King asks as he reaches towards Diane's boobs.  
I slap his hand away as Diane covers them and we at the same time. "Prevert." He blushes and blood comes out his nose. Diane then smiles at me then tells us about the giant mushroom that shrunk them.  
"Why didn't you say anything before?" Dad asks to the brunette.  
"It's just I really wanted to surprise you Captain." Diane say happily then jumps into his arms. He has a blank look on his face as he holds her. I feel sorry that Diane's feelings are not reciprocated, but I see how he looks at Elizabeth. It just is not the same.  
When she shows her underwear to the Meliodas and King loses consciousness at the sight. I stare at him not wanting to see how upset she is. He pats her head and tells her to hang in there. I decide to leave them and throw King over my shoulder as I leave.

The first fight is between me and Giramore. We stand before each other. He glares down at me with his green eyes.  
"I do not want to hurt a girl so why don't you give up." He says in his deep voice.  
My hands go to my hips and I lean slightly forward. There are several whistles behind me. "There is no way you will beat me." I smirk at him.  
"Very well." I see him start to form his wall around himself. I rush at him to try and finish this before he is completely covered, but I do not make it. My hand makes contact with a purple translucent bubble. It slowly pushes me back as it grows. "My wall is a symbol of my resolve to protect princess Veronica. I insist that you leave the ring."  
I feel my foot sliding off the edge. So I do the only thing I can. Jumping up I land on the wall right above him. He stares up at me in disbelief. Hopping a few times I get a feel for how hard it is. I then flip and bring my foot down on the protective shield, breaking it. I land in front of him with a smirk.  
"Just like old times." I say then his shock chances to realization. Before he was able to say anything I punch him in the jaw sending him flying. There is a huge cheer at the announcement that I won and I go back to the others.  
"What's with the sad look?" I look over to king.  
"I said something that made him realize who I was." I say moving my bangs out of my face.  
"So he knows you?" My dad asks.  
"Well he is Dreyfus' son, and if he is here then so is princess Veronica." I remember how he would never leave her side when we were younger.  
"So you think my sister is here?" I look down to see Elizabeth wrapped in her ribbon in my dad's hands. I just nod and watch as Hauser and the man that grabbed dad earlier enter the ring.  
Hauser POV  
That fight with that guy was a waste of time. Hopefully the others will be more powerful. My mind wanders to that girl that fought Giramore. I have only seen on person ever be able to break his wall, and this girl did it the same way. There are some similarities, but it can't be she is dead.  
I walk up to Veronica and Griamore away from everyone. "Yo you okay there Griamore? You two princess Veronica, what's up?" I ask them nonchalantly.  
"Hauser" The huge man says then dismisses me.  
"What are you doing all the way out here with Veronica." I glare at him. He knows better with all the problems going on right now.  
"He and I am looking for Elizabeth." The princess states.  
"Are you kidding?" I asked shocked. "Princess Elizabeth she's here?"  
"Most likely" She says finally facing me. "As well as the seven deadly sins."  
"Hold on that shrimp is with the seven deadly sins? He is Meliodas?" I yell at them. Oh this tournament just got so much better. "I can't just stay here like this." I start to run off.  
"Hold on don't go causing a communion until we find Elizabeth." The princess calls after me.  
I stop and look back "right back at you." I pause for a moment when I realize something. "What about that girl Griamore? After your fight she went straight to the sins."  
He looks at me. "I don't know what relation she has to them, but right before she knocked me out of the ring she said 'Just like old times'"  
Veronica looks at him wide eyed. "It can't be. She is suppose to be dead."  
It really is her. I wasn't imagining things. She is really alive. Without another word I run off looking forward to my next fight.  
Ena's POV  
King's fight was so sad. I buried my head in his chastiefol. That is until I heard Elizabeth scream. I looked to see dad had lifted up the ribbon to see her naked. Why am I surrounded by perverts?  
I catch king as he is thrown out of the ring. I look over chastiefol to where king is sitting on the ground. "Are you okay?"  
His amber eyes look up at me. There is a slight blush to his face as he turns away. "Yeah I'm fine. You probably think I'm weak now."  
"No I don't." He turns back to look at me "I think that you are strong willing to do that to help out a friend, even though you know it is your weakness." A smile plays across his face as he turns back to the ring.  
The fight between dad and Ban was interesting. They are both powerful, but as to be expected dad won. Everyone thought he was a gonner. Laying on the floor Ban had taken "all" his strength. But at the last moment some strange mark appeared on his forehead and Ban was against the mountain.  
Next up is me vs. Hauser. I sigh as we stand in the ring waiting for the match to start. He looks at my face then down my body. "Are you sure you want to fight in that?" He asks.  
"Yeah this is what I always wear." I look at him confused. "Why do you ask.  
"It's just" He pauses for a moment. "very revealing." The is a chorus of boos from the crowd as the two of us blush.  
"Isn't Hauser a gentleman everyone?" the official says.  
"How am I supposed to fight her if I keep having to look away?" He yells at the little man.  
"If I'm wearing it then it fine. Why does the world have to surround me with perverts?" Hauser gives me a sad look. "Let's just get on with the match."  
Hauser attacks first. He punches at me sending tempest magic at me. He continues to come at me as I doge. "Just lie back and leave everything to my magic hands I promise it won't hurt."  
"Stop saying sexual things to her or you will have a new opponent." dad yells out to Hauser.  
"No that is not what I mean. You got it all wrong." He loses his step and I take the opening. I bring down my leg where he was squatting but he rolls out of the way. THere is a small dent in the already ruined ring. "Whoa, forgot you always never pass up on an opening."  
Damn it does he know? "What are you talking about? I just meet you today." I say. trying to confuse him.  
"Don't lie to me. There is only one person I know who can break Griamore's wall like that."  
 _There is no point in denying it dear. He already knows the truth._ Thea says in my head.  
She is right but I refuse to come out and say it. "I really hate to do this to an old friend but" He puts a tornado on either side of me so I have nowhere to run. "No matter where you go the tornados will follow you." He comes at me with a punch and I block it with ease. "There is no way."  
"You are not the only one that got stronger, Hauser." I whisper in his ear with a smirk. I punch him in the gut sending him to the other side of the ring.  
"It's been a long time since I could really bring it, but I should of never doubted you."  
HE slams his hands on the ground and a massive cyclone forms around us. THe winds are so strong that I start sliding back and it starts pulling me off the ground. "What do you think of the most powerful storm I can make." My feet leave the ground and I'm caught in the storm. "Victory is mine." He yells up at me.  
"I don't think so. Shadow chains." I use his shadow to make chains wrap around my waist and anchor me to the ground. I quickly real myself in to stand in front of him. "Really Hauser you should know better than to think you can beat me." I say with a rare smile, thinking about that these were the last words I said to him ten years ago.  
Without another word I kick him just hard enough to send him out of the ring. The storm around me slowly dies and the crowd lets out a huge cheer. I do not acknowledge them, instead I just head straight to my father and the others.  
"You did great Ena." King says happily when I get over to them, but I just give him a sad smile in return.  
"Whats wrong you just won?" Diane asks.  
"Lady Ena are you upset cause Hauser used to be your friend?" Elizabeth asks.  
"Kinda, I guess I just realized what kind of life I could of had if the sins were never framed." Next thing I know strong arms pull my back into a hard chest and a face is buried in my neck.  
"It really is you Ena. Your really alive. I'm so glad." I here Hauser say.  
I look to my left and see dad shaking and getting that dark auror again. "Hauser do you mind letting me go?"  
He lets me go of me and I turn around so we are decant distant apart. "I'm sorry I'm just so happy you are alive." I look at the older man as he blushs. "I mean we didn't see you for a whole year than told you were dead. Then we me and Gil become holy knight we found out that you went wandering around the realm and killed all the holy knights that came after you. And in your death the king named you the eighth sin. Was that all true?" He looks at me pleading hoping it is not true.  
I ignore the looks of the other sins around me and look at Hauser "I wish is wasn't, but it is. But that is not the whole story."  
His face falls. "Then tell me what happened. Did someone hurt you. Were you running for your life?" He asks falling back into that protective brother mode. Him, Gil, and Griamore were all like big brothers to me, with them all being four years older.  
"Maybe one day I can tell you, but not know."  
"You have grown up so much. Who would of thought you would end up looking like this?" He has a small smile on his face. "Just answer me one question. Why are you with the other sins?"  
"Well, Hauser Meliodas is my father." He looks wide eyed at the blonde boy beside me.  
"That is a lot to take in." with that he starts to walk away but stops. "I'm glad you are alive and I hope that we do not have to fight each other. I don't want to lose you after I just got you back." He continues on his way as I stare after him.

"Do you think it was wise to tell him?" I look beside me to meet matching green eyes.  
"He desreve to know after eveything I put him through." The blonde boy just simply nods supportting my decision.

 **Author notes:** Hey guys hope you are enjoying the story so far. Now I'm gonna give you a choice because I couldn't make up my mind. Now before I tell you the choice I would like to say that this will affect the story in a big way. Some key facts will be the same but certain things will only happen if you choose it to happen.

Okay the big question is

..

..

Should Ena be in a romantic relationship?  
If she should who should it be?  
1)Ban  
2)King  
3)Hauser  
4)Arthur ( I will take the story through a part of the manga so there will be more of him than just in the anime.)  
Okay leave your choice in the comment section and we will see what or who we end up with.  
Also if you are confused about anything you can leave a question in the comment section and I will be sure to answer it. Can't wait to see who you pick.


	7. Sometimes the Past Follows

**A/N: Sorry it took so long guys been really busy lately. Also if you follow the comment board I'm sorry. I'm a week behind what I promised. I'm going to try to do better and update every few weeks. Thank you for all the comments and support without them I won't have made it through my lull. I hope you guys enjoy. Tell me what you think, good or bad.**

Dad's next fight was against the old man named Cain. He didn't seem to powerful against King, but that could be deceiving. They both step into the arena. The crowd cheering for their pick, as they slowly step towards each other.

"I have to say you are the spitting image of him. I had my suspicions. Then that girl is the spitting image of Liz." He motions towards me gaining my full attention. "You two are the children of Meliodas."

"Actually I'm Meliodas, and that is my daughter Ena."

Cain's face is priceless when he hears that, but I do not budge from the emotionless wall I am. This man knew my mother and father before I was born. The old man starts his attack.

He throws his cloak away revealing a strange crest on his clothes. "I will never forgive you for what you did."

"That crest its Danofolds," I remember Hendricks saying Elizabeth and I are from there.

"What possessed you to destroy the whole kingdom?" He yells as fire shoots out of his hand at Meliodas. The flame splits in two as it hits the boy. I feel the heat of the flame as it swirls around the edge of the area. What possessed you to kill all my people?" Another fireball hits the blonde head on. This time the smell of burning clothes reaches the nose of the spectators.

The spectators are surprised by the power and the others sins are arguing why my father is not fighting back but I think he knows. He is allowing the man to release his anger just like he did with me.

Suddenly a huge ball of fire is formed above Cain's head. "What possed you to betray every one of us?" As Cain throws the fire at my father I see the tears fall from his eyes.

"I tried to save everyone. I wanted to protect everything but," His voice wavers as his eyes shine with determination. "I failed. That is the sin I bare. This time I won't let that happened." He points his finger at the ball of fire hurtling towards him and in a flash of bright light is gone.

Instead of crying out of sadness his tears changed to those of joy. He was so happy to find out the truth of what happens. THen up and forfeits. After they talk for a moment he steps out of the ring.

"That was pretty interesting wouldn't you say Ena?" Diana asks but I didn't answer I was too focused on the old man. Before anyone else could say anything else I am weaving through the crowd to him.

"Cain," I call out to him making him turn around. " I wish to talk to you."

"Yes Ena, my dear you have grown up to be a beautiful young woman. The spitting image of Liz, except for your eyes those are your dad's." He looks at me with a small smile. "I remember when I first saw you. In Liz's arms so small. She loved you so much."

"That is what I want to talk about. I want to know what my parents were like back then."

He takes my hand. I twitch trying not to snatch it back. He pats my hand lightly. "I can tell your life is not what your mother or father wanted for you."

"It's time for the final match." I hear the referee high-pitch voice call.

"Don't be sad child, we will meet again. We can talk then." I let out a sigh and give him a reluctant nod before going to the ring.

Facing father he smiles at me. "This seems to be happening a lot," I smirk back at him.

He laughs before he answers. "Yeah, but this way we will get the hammer no matter what. Want to just half-ass this."

Before I can answer there is a whistle from the side. " Melioft, hurry with this brute of a girl then we can have fun. WE got naughty things to do." A whore of a woman says before two other joins in.

"You three whores stop flirting with my little brother." I glare at them, playing the older sister role for the moment. The three woman shrink away. Dad chuckles when our eyes meet.

"Then what about you sweetheart." A guy calls out from the crowd followed by a few catcalls.

I huff and cross my arms but dad had something to say about it. "If anyone tries to touch my sister they have to go through me." His dark aura returning. The crowd starts shaking in fear, Except Ban who is laughing like a maniac.

"umm can we get on with the fight?" the referee asks with a sweatdrop.

"Yeah, we" Dad did not finish what he had to say for he was distracted by the strong magical powers heading our way. The energy is so dark and bloodthirsty. Slowly the other sins gather around us. We all turn back to the crowd with dark looks on our faces. "My true identity is captain of the seven deadly sins Meliodas the dragon sin. We are taking over this town you have one minute to get out."

Everyone just stands there not believe him. I walk in front of everyone and allow my eyes to turn black. "Get out now!" I yell and everyone starts running. Except for hog and Elizabeth come to us. My eyes change back and I take my staff from Hog's side.

"What was that for?" Elizabeth asked confused and I give her a sad smile.

Before any of us can answer several balls of fire comes towards the town. Dad jumps up and counters the one coming towards the arena and I make a shadow wall covering as much of the town as I can.

"Damn they are here already. Hog get Elizabeth out of here." Dad calls as he lands.

 _This is going to be fun._ My Grandfather thinks.

 _Brute, you have to save these people._ Thea says.

What have I gotten myself into. I think as I look at our opponents.


	8. The Plague of Blood

All he sins have gone their separate ways to evacuate the town. I go with Diana to get her treasure. I watch our back ready for an attack. We get to the side of the arena. The area is a mess. We did a real number on the arena there are cracks through the whole thing it is a surprise that it is still in one piece. There also cracks in the surrounding ground.

"Ahhh, It's gone. What am I going to do?" Diana whines. I turn to see she is right Gideon is gone. There is groan over by the ruble and I see an injured old man. Going to help him I see that he won't be moving without help. One of his legs has been cut up pretty bad.

"Diana, Serpent sin of Envy, for your crimes against the kingdom ten years ago," Hauser stars behind us but is interrupted.

"I didn't do that." She says then turns back to the injured man.

"Ena, Scorpion sin of Despair, for your crimes against the kingdom nine years ago," He tries to start again but I interrupt him this time.

"Yeah, I did that but there are more important things right now." I turn back to the man, "We can take you somewhere safe, I promise."

"Thank you so much"

"Well hello there." a strange voice says. I turn to see a man in a weird rounded red armor with maracas. To be honest he looks like a giant rolly polly. "Allow me if they are a bother" As he does a weird dance I stand up with the man in my arms.

My body starts to feel really heavy and the man groans loudly. I jump quickly away and as soon as I leave the area the feeling is gone. I touch the ground and I hear Diana scream. Looking over I see where Diana once was the ground had caved in and she fell into the crack in the ground.

I feel my anger swell. Taking a moment to sit the man down I also check Diana signature. She is fine there is nothing to worry about. I turn back to the rolly polly. "You damn rolly polly, you put this man's life in danger. You and your cohorts put this whole town in danger. How can you call yourself Holy Knights? Holy Knights protect the innocent"

"Ena" Hauser whispers as he stares in shock at me.

"I may be a sin, and so many other things that you would never understand, but at least I have more honor than you."

 _"Who needs honor when you are the granddaughter of the Demon King?"_

 _"Don't listen to him Ena you are more than just a demon,"_ Thea says and grandfather laughs.

 _"There is more darkness in her blood than light. She will always come back to me."_

"Who cares about them as long as we achieve our objectives." Before another word can be said I have hit the rolly polly and sent him flying. He lands on the ground with a huge crater, not moving.

"Ena, what did you do?" Hauser asks beside me.

"I knocked him out." I look up at him with big eyes. He tries to hold a stern face but he can't and sighs.

"I don't like him either, but you can't just knock him out."

"I thought it was better than killing him," I say with a pout.

He chuckles and ruffles my hair. "Yeah, I guess it is."

At that moment Dad's magically signature disappears. "Hauser I have to go." He gives me a sad look and I chuckle. raising up on my tip toes I kiss him on the check. He turns a bright red and I smile. "Don't worry we will see each other again."

I take off and quickly find Elizabeth, Veronica, and Giramore. Elizabeth is back to her normal size and trapped in a bubble of Giramore's magic. I quickly land in front of Elizabeth with my staff drawn.

"Elizabeth, where is my father? This is the last place I felt his magic." I ask without taking my eyes off the two.

"They trapped him in this crystal. It's called Goddess Amber." She answers.

 _"They really think they can trap a demon of my blood with something so weak. That will never hold him for long."_ Grandfather laughs.

"Meliodas, is your father?" Veronica looks at me shocked.

"Yes, now let Elizabeth go. I don't want to fight you. You know I can easily break it."

"So you are a monster just like him. You are trying to exploit my feelings for you." Veronica face twist into one of anger.

"There is so much more going on here than you know. Just if you could see that you have already been manipulated." I know she will never see the truth until this is all over.

"No Hendricks said the sins kidnaped Eli, that is all I need to know." My body tenses and his name and for a moment I hear my screams. Then I'm back to the present and two other Holy Knight are here.

"We have no interest in you please step aside." A girl with black hair says.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

Another girl with white hair and blood smeared across her lips laughs. "You can't think you can take on all of us."

I smirk. "Why yes, I do actually. Shadow weapon." Many small daggers go at them and I quickly swing my staff breaking the bubble. "Run Elizabeth. Shadow puppet." My Shadow extends into the dust. I capture two easily.

"Eli," I hear Veronica yell.

I turn to see Veronica chasing Elizabeth. "Too bad, I guess it will be alright to bring her back as a corpse." Making eye contact with the black haired girl I captured it takes a moment to sink in. "Elizabeth," I yell releasing them to try and get to her.

"Princess Veronica" Giramore yells right as the blast goes off.

I didn't make in time. I fall to my knees. How could I let this happen? Words are shared between the sisters as tears fall down my checks. "Ena," I look up at her. "I'm sorry I called you a monster."

"Don't be sorry just if you knew how true those words really are."

"No, you are my friend. You are not a monster. It's what you do that makes you a monster." She says before she goes.

The clacking of armor can be heard through our tears. "I guess I was smart putting a 360 wall of explosive mines around the town."

I hear Elizabeth calling out to my father. My blood is boiling like never before. I feel something taking over but nothing like when my demon blood takes over. My body seems so hot.

 _"What is happening to her?" Thea asks._

 _"I have no idea. It seems like she is losing control but her demon blood is not taking over." my grandfather answers._

I scream as something comes out of my back.

Gila's POV

Jerico healed me from Meliodas cutting my hand off. He is putting off some seriously deserving magical energy. A blood curdling scream is let loose. I look over to where the girl from before was but the dust is blocking my vision.

"You are in some serious trouble." I look up to find Ban there.

I ignore the bickering to notice there is another powerful magical energy. It is so muddled I can't know what to tell off it. It is a mixture of everything but an overwhelming sadness is over it all. It reminds me of the girl who stood in our way to the princess.

"Ban, who was that girl with the pink hair.?" I ask the fox sin.

He gives me a curious look then decides to answer. "That was Ena, Scorpion sin of Despair, Meliodas's daughter." That can't be true. "She is not a pushover and she has her own sacred treasure. Watch out." He screams the last part as we are attacked by the strange Meliodas. Ban gets cut in two for trying to stop the small man. Then he runs off.

As the dust settles another figure comes towards us. It's the girl. Her pink hair swirls in the wind as she stares at us. Her once green eyes are now black with the goddess symbols in them. The demon crest is above her right eye. She has a strange black marking on her right face going down her neck chest, arm, and under the armor on her forearm. Then she has large black angel wings sticking out of her back.

" **You will pay for what you have done."** He voice is a mixture one is a deep man's voice, the other a woman.

Ena POV

I stand there in front of the two Holy Knights a new found power surging through me. In the blink of an eye, I am in front of them and place my staff on both of their heads. They go flying from the mere touch blood spilling from their mouth.

"Shadow chain" A chain wraps around their waist then pulls them to the ground leaving two craters in their wake.

 _That was over quickly._ I sigh.

 _I never thought you would be this powerful convincing your blood._ Grandfather says shocked.

 _Exactly, I thought it would make her weaker._

 _There is no way I'm letting you have her now._

 _I'm not letting you get your dirty hands on her either, you demon._

The two keep going back and forth. _Is this the curse of my blood for my races to only want me for my power?"_ They don't even realize I said anything as they continue.

Ignoring them I head over to the two magical powers I feel fighting. I came in time to see a Holy Knight in orange armor fling my dad into the mountainside. "Dad" I scream and fly in between the two.

Heilbronn POV

A girl with pink hair flies in between me and Meliodas. Her lack wings flap keeping her in place as she glares at me. I notice the demon clan symbol on her forehead then the goddess clan marks in her black eyes. She looks like a goddess of death.

"Helbronn, that's Ena. I've been looking for her for eight years. Do not let her escape. I want her here, now."

Ena POV

"You girl will be coming with me." He points his sword at me.

"I'm afraid not. Shadow weapon." My staff turns into a giant ax I swing and he tries to block with his sword. he hits the ground and making a crater. Flying down I land with my feet on either side of him. I grab him by the bleeding left shoulder so we are face to face. "Tell Hendrickson if he wants me he will have to get me himself."

The ground shakes Diana makes her way over to us "Did you do this to the Captain." Diana face darkens at what has happened. Oh no

"Your on your own." I drop him then take off flying. I find Ban carrying Elizabeth and King and Hog running beside him. Flying low to the ground next to Hog I yell at him. "Hop on." he does what I ask and jump on my back away from my wings. "Hold on to them Ban."

"What are you going to, hey" I wrap my arms around his waist I pick him up. Flying as fast as I can we make it out of range of Diana's attack.

We all tumble to the ground and I revert back to normal. We are all laying on the ground dirty but alive and I can't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" Diana asks as she shows us Meliodas in her hands.

"Oh just finally realized that my blood may be a plague, but I found where I belong." Everyone looks at me confused except my dad.

"I'm glad you finally realized it." He chuckles.

 **A/N: Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Don't forget to tell me what you think.**


End file.
